Im a Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and my Hero name is Hokage Believe It!
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Kinuko Uzumaki the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki is a going to make things interesting and she save the world once a centurary ago from Kaguya. and now she is back! Kinuko will be a tough case to crack for everyone on who is she exactly. Kurama will join fight along with Kinuko and the beginning of the Justice League formed. OC has Sharigan and Rinnegan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone just so you know that I am putting my others stories on hold, but no worries they are not abandon AT ALL! This is a new story so, please enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Naruto or the Justice.**

* * *

 **Profile Character:**

 **Name: Kinuko Uzumaki-Uchiha (in public she is Uzumaki)**

 **Author pen-name: Tsunade**

 **Hero name: Fire Shadow or Hokage**

 **Tsunade means Young Thunder**

 **Kinuko means Silk child**

 **Appearances: long blonde silky hair that reaches down to her ankles, blue eyes, and slight pale mixed light tanned skin, she is about five ft. four inches tall, has a petite body figure.**

 **Ninja outfit first: She usually wear a chunin green vestthree scroll pouches on each side of their chest, a neck guard, extra padding over the shoulders (which is fastened on by steel buttons), and a zipper down the middle. The Uzushiogakure symbol is integrated onto the back of the jacket, symbolising the ties between the two villages., long black sleeves that reaches her hands cover, she wears long pants, with a side pockt bandage on her right leg, iron metal on the fingerless glove, black sandal boots. Her hair is tied to a white bun that covers it tied in string with her two long stain of blonde hair in front with to metal clip on them. (think about Haku hairstyle) Her face is cover up to the nose down to her neck. Wearing the First hokage necklace that is around her neck outside. On her head is Obito's Goggles on her head or sometimes on her neck. Metal headband the Kanji Fire.**

 **Ninja second outfit: Black Chiffon Cloak Uchiha symbol and Uzumaki are next each other on the back of haori. Orange sleeves-less V-shirt, black shorts that are above the knee, and black shinobi shoe. Still had her mask on and necklace and goggles. Metal headband the Kanji Fire**

 **Ninja third outfit: ANBU uniform (details on the Naruto wiki) wearing a red knitted scarf around her neck with her kistune mask. Metal headband the Kanji Fire.**

 **Ordinary clothes: wool knitted long sleeves sweater, underneath it black body shirt and black flip flops sandals.**

 **Weapons: Katana (Blood-C sword), Senbon, Kunai, Shuriken, scrolls, ANBU Tantō. Later resources Gunbai Madara giant fan.**

 **Her favorite foods- sweet tooth, spicy foods, Chicken, fruits, vegetables, crab meat, and BBQ**

 **Abilities: Chakra elements: earth, fire, wind,water, taijustu, genjustsu, ninjustu, skurikenjustu, kenjustu, sage mode, bijuu chakra, doujustu (Sharigan later evolve Rinnegan), summoning teninique, Chakra Chains, longevity, fuininjustu**

 **Status: jinjuriki Kurama and soon all the Bijuu**

 **Family: Naruto Uzumaki (Father|Deaceased) Marianne Uchiha-Uzumaki (Mother|Deaceased) she had over 70 siblings from her father's harem, but her mother is the 7 legal wives.**

 **History: she is born in Kyoto, Japan in the time of Sengoku Era from her mother Marianne Uchiha who is born in this dimeson since few Uchiha did escape from the massacre and travel in dimeson. Naruto ran away from the Village for trying to use Kurama as a weapon, he was saved by Gods to bring him into a new world. He met other people and created ninja that are known as Koga and Iga. Naruto is a good father and decent husband and few hints is that her mother was pretty much more love than his other women in his life and is favor by Naruto. Fast forward she was a prodigy in the ninja art skills and it was Kurama who told Naruto that he wanted Kinuko to be his next jailor. Fought many battles and japan declare her title as "The Mortal Goddess of Japan" She sealed off the Kaguya power and went into slumber to sing Kaguya lots of Lullaby.**

 **Personality: She is calm and strategy in every fight and battle. She is often shown in her memories that she is clumsily, gentle, smiles brightly. She is very loyal and friendly, she dosent get girly since she firmly believe that women should have more confident in being in the same place as males. Gets short temper and verbal tick while shouted "(da)ttebane" ((** **だ** **)** **ってばね** **, English TV: you know), a trait she inherited from her grandmother Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki. She prefers train and being a ninja then working on being a bride to someone.**

 **{Character profile End}**

CHAPTER 1:

The earthquake had shaken up the earth and begins to rise up from the mountain that is hidden in the Bamboo forest of Japan. Young women had emerges from the ground and then…

"{GASP} pant…pant...cough…cough hah hah…" she crawled a bit and then looked up to the sky.

Eyes cast down a bit and looked at her hands while rubbing against each other gently. After for a moment, she heard a river stream coming down and realizing that she is cover in mud, which is filthy. She slowly got up, but due to her awaken slumber, her knees gave out. But she is stubborn and refuses to quit while ahead.

'Hymph!'

'OK! You can do this.'

She began to crawl to the ground like a infant baby and uses her chakra sense to find the water stream. Finally, she thought.

The smell of water has always been calm and clean.

She made it there and drops herself into the pond letting the feel of life returning her body. Taking deep breather and refresh herself.

' **Kit…Come on time to get up' Kurama gently said**

'Right'

She swims up to suffice and looked to the moon then smiles brightly that sun is coming soon. She went to walk and bit slowly and continues her little walks in the mountains. After few more hours, till she came upon the cliff and show how her nation grow from small villages to big cities.

'Amazing that Japan had change.'

' **Yeah…Hope that can bring good battles for old time sake. I was getting used of this peaceful environment and maybe I can relax some more'**

'[Giggles] what the matter you are not getting soft on me are you, K.U.R.A.-Chan~'

A verbal tick was shown in Kurama's head.

' **SHOW ME SOME PROPER RESPECT GAKI! THE GREAT AND ALIMGHTY KURAMA NEVER GETS SOFT! HE GOES AND SHOW THOSE BASTERDS WHY THEY SHOULD FEAR ME! WHO HAD THE GALL TO TRY CHALLENGING ME?'**

'Father ?' she tried helpfully response to Kurama.

' **Che` your father, Naruto was a different case since he was the only one who ever dare talk back to me and …calls me friend.'**

As the images of them being together it still brought a smile in Kurama face that one brat had a goal and the people around were fools to see who Naruto Uzumaki is.

'I know Kurama-dono'

The wind blew softly in her blonde hair and was sadly simile.

'I miss him too'

In her fondness memory, she had grew up and enjoy being with her father who brings the biggest smile towards her. Her only promise to him is this keep living and being human as I never had the chance to be with others. Her thoughts were caight when she heard police sirens righing in Tokyo, Japan. She transform into her Ninja outfit first one (to those don't know her ninja oufit first one is look up the character profile. She went into a flash to the city in the flash and saw that it's the Hosatge situation. She smirks and decides what she was promised to do.

 **Protect the innocence and bring justice to its nation of Japan no matter what!**

'Alrightly, Kurama! Shall we show the entire world that Hokage or Fire shadow is back to kick ass again! '

Kurama smirks and stand ups unreiviling his nine-tails.

' **Been waiting to hear you say it for a long time Kit!'**

This is a new beginning for all of Japan to shout out to the world come and save us once again. All who whispers can listen their cries.

She jumps down to the building and channeling her chakra in her right hand then…

" **KUROI CHIDORI"**

The black color of lightening form in her hand as she charge the windows I n the buildings. All the police and news reporters saw it and are capturing this moment.

Both Kurama and Kinuko smirk then in unity they said:

" **HELLO WORLD THE HOKAGE IS HERE 'TTENBANE!"**

"HELLO WORLD THE HOKAGE IS HERE 'TTENBANE!"

This is a new challenge that she and Kurama never backs down from. That is her Shinobi way.

* * *

 **Soooo….what do you think? I think this can get back my motivation on making this new story. On her love interest who do you think she sure be with?**

 **Batman**

 **Hal Jordan Green Lantern**

 **Please place your votes' folks and see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a second Chapter. So, here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Kurama and Kinuko mind linked Talks"**_

"Talk"

* * *

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." –William Shakespeare

* * *

Chapter 2

 **In Japan, Tokyo**

 **Kinuko P.O.V.**

I have been awake and protecting this country for six months now. Understand me, **SIX MONTHS!**

'Roar'

That roar came to my senses and came at me with his spear. I kept dodging it, but he cut my left shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!"

I can't believe it! It's a good thing Kurama is already healing my wound. I've got to end this quickly. I clutched my right hand into fist infused with my chakra and strike this demon into his face. This creature is nothing, I have ever seen before. I am getting tire of this stupid thing! This creature doesn't know when to give up, but then again…who am I to judge since I am a warrior.

"Alright, pal gets ready for this! Take this Demon!" I jump into the air and quickly make a move and form my hand signs.

'Serpent'

'Ram'

'Boar'

'Horse'

'Tiger'

' **Fire style! Fire Ball Justu!'**

I inhaled my air and breathe big fireball at the demon. I landed on the ground and throw my kunai knife at it.

" **KSSSresss"**

I took a moment to breathe for a minute and watch as this creature is dissolved into me with flames. I wondered what the creature wanted here.

' _Is this some sort of war that I should have known?'_ I need to talk to Kurama about this. He knows what they are.

" _ **Kurama, What do you make of this?"**_ Kurama open one eye and answered me.

" _ **Hmmm…It appears to be some sort of creature from outer-space."**_ I hitched my breath and I couldn't believe what I am hearing.

" _ **You mean to tell me that they are like Kaguya?"**_

" _ **Oh no, Kit. They are similar, but I felt a more negative feeling from them than I have ever felt before and it's seems that they are other Alien beings other than Kaguya."**_

" _ **What should I do?"**_

" _ **Kit, I believe I have told you more than once are less thinking and more fighting those smalls' fries. Leave the thinking to others."**_

{Chuckles} I guess somethings will never change.

" _ **Hai, Hai. I will continue to fight if you stop being a big baby."**_ I waved my hand aimlessly and begin to jump onto the building's roof.

" _ **TCH. Damn gaki."**_

I laugh a bit at his comment. My eyes close and reopening them it's form Sharingan.

' **SHARINGAN'**

I used my Sharingan to search where would those creatures life-energy go, they be targeting their plan.

"Yes, I located their source!' I praised myself for finding them.

I found the creature. Those creatures are in a place Called 'Gotham City.'

'Alright I got them! I know where those demons location is.' I thought to myself.

I must use that technique to get to their location. I bring my hand and form a kai sign and concentrate on my chakra into a release.

' _Now!'_

"Kamui"

My whole body had form into a swirl of black mist and my one-way trip to Gotham City.

* * *

Gotham City

Helicopters are flying in the air. **BANG BANG! (16X)**

Bullets are scattering the area. Why? They want the Batman. That's why.

He ran away from them then suddenly…

A black whirlpool mist form into a female and gracefully landed on her feet. Batman turned and saw her before him.

'Who is she?' he thought to himself.

The gust of wind from the helicopter and bright lights flashes at them.

"This is the police surrender yourselves or else. We will have to shoot you!"

' _Fools.' She thought._

She forms her hand sign and shouted.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Justu!"

The mist came and thickens the air. The police shouted, "Open Fire!" The guns started shooting in the area. Mists are slowly making it clear and notice something. They were gone.

"Sir, we've lost them."

* * *

At the moment with Kinuko Aka Hokage and Batman

* * *

They went into stealth mode and hidden in the shadows at the back corner ally. Batman looked around to see if nobody else follows them. Wait, them who? He turns his head and saw at the back of her hair and was entranced by it. He stared at it and wondered about.

' _No, stop it.'_ He scolds himself for being distracted by her presence.

For now, he needs to focus

"We lost them, Batman-san." She said to him without looking at him.

"Who are you?" Batman gave her his stern tone, yet she turns around and stared at her blue eyes. He felt that he could stare at it forever.

"Ah yes, Introduction is important. My name is Hokage and I am here to stop this war."

 **Well, this is their meeting between Batman and Hokage. So, how do you like their interaction together? Let's, see on your votes everyone. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I am back. Sorry for taking forever. I must admit that the some reviews gave me a hurtful feelings, but that didn't break me down. So, here it is. I am coming stronger than ever. Kinuko Uzumaki looks like 4518886b3109d548d92b968be24a8c20.**

* * *

 _Previews_

" _We lost them, Batman-san." She said to him without looking at him._

" _Who are you?" Batman gave her his stern tone, yet she turns around and stared at her blue eyes. He felt that he could stare at it forever._

" _Ah yes, Introduction is important. My name is Hokage and I am here to stop this war."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

' _Hokage?'_ he thought to himself.

The way she spoke to him was Japanese, but she doesn't look like Japanese. Her features without a hint of Japanese don't make sense to him; with her blue eyes, pale tan skin and blonde hair. He just assumes that she is American. But he did notice her clothing and judging by her stance this one is a warrior. Probably, train in martial arts and started at young age by appurtenance.

He tried to analyze about her. All he could tell that she is highly trained shinobi, based on her slight muscle and clam aura that shows that she has seen war.

He heard a snapping snap from her fingers to get his attention. Batman shock off his daze at saw Hokage gave him a bit of pout.

"Mou~ Are you even listening to me here?" She had gotten close to his face which he quickly back away.

"What?" Batman grumbled.

"I just said that there is an invasion and looks like you know what is going on here." Hokage tiled her to him. They just stood quiet for a minute.

' **Do you think this bat can help us, Gaki?' Kurama grumble at Batman.**

' **Well, the way I heard from the news and people in Japan. Is that he is a world's greatest detective. And he took down his criminals and he doesn't have any powers.' Kinuko said that she admired him for his hard work and his stubborn side reminds her father, Naruto.**

Her father used to tell his story about his childhood and would get hurt, but refused to let anything stop him.

"I'm looking for this box." Batman turns to her; Batman has no time for this. "I have a feeling that you will help me get to this location." He shows her the map on the small computer. Kinuko looked at the location.

" **Kurama?"**

" **Yeah, Yeah. I see it. Hold your horses."**

Kinuko raised her open hand for him to grab which results raised an eyebrow from Batman at this gesture.

Kinuko rolled her eyes and gave him a foxy grin.

"I can transport us easily."

Batman looked at her hand for a moment. Kinuko is getting impatient at him and just grab his hand and used one hand to make a sign to disappear into twirl of leaves. Batman without giving a chance to retort at Kinuko is that their bodies are dissolved into leaves.

There is no trace of them or sight.

 _Music playing~_

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go)_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

 _I'm free_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand and here I stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone_

 _Here I stand in the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

* * *

 **Hal Jordon POV**

I just got word that something was going down on earth. I speed up my flying to reach that location. Man, I miss Earth. I have been chosen by this ring to **BOOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted at explosion.

There is building that is a burning up and the streets are crack lines. I saw two people fighting that big monster. He throws some kind weapon as the other one multiply into copies? Looks like they are having some difficulties on fighting this big guy and the alien is not getting tired.

Yelp, a never ending job.

I aimed my ring and outcome a train to bang that monster or alien.

I watch as the imaginary train crashes into that alien and imagine my surprise.

"Wait, Batman your real?"

I floated down and stared at him. I always thought that this guy is a myth.

"Batman-san," a woman called him.

I turned at this angelic voice. My eyes widen and jaw just dropped as I stared at this goddess like figure. Holy shit! She looked at me briefly then back to Batman and I probably look like a dork right now.

"Batman-san, one those demons escaped into the underground of the city." This babe told Batman as he briefly nodded.

"I figured as much. Let's go, Hokage." Huh, Hokage? Is it foreign or from another nation? Oh crap they're leaving!

"Wait!"

They both turned and looked at me.

"I can help you guys find him. After all, I am curious what's that thing is up to as well."

C'mon please! I need to know who this woman is.

They briefly looked at each and Batman mumbled out a few words to her. Hokage looked back at me and I couldn't help but feel naked as she was staring at me.

She turns back at Batman and I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Lets' take him. After all, it might help us deal with them."

Well, it's a start, but I love a challenge.

* * *

 **I know that it's been awhile, but I decided to make it a three-way such as she will pair with Batman and Green Lantern Hal Jordon. So give me reviews and pm.**


End file.
